


"I can't escape the way I love you"

by xglowingeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, this is my first work please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xglowingeyes/pseuds/xglowingeyes
Summary: Akaashi accidentally confesses to Bokuto. It does not go well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"I can't escape the way I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "i love you" by Billie Eilish.
> 
> This is my very first work, like ever, so it's not very long.
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language, so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated, also please let me know if you got any ideas on how I can improve my writing :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“What?”

Akaashi felt his heart sink at Bokuto’s words. That was not the reaction he was hoping for. He didn’t even mean to say it out loud.

“Akaashi please tell me you’re not serious. You’re joking, right? That was a joke? You were just trying to make me laugh, right? Right?” There was panic in Bokuto’s voice, but he seemed miles away, his words not reaching Akaashi, the ringing in his ears being way too loud to register his friend’s words. 

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, I’m not joking. Please forget about it, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry for bothering you”, Akaashi choked out, his vision already starting to blur.  
He turned away from his upperclassman, trying to hide the tears that were starting to spill out of his eyes. 

“Akaashi, wait, please. We can fix this, I promise. I can forget about it, as you said, and everything can be like you never said anything. Please Akaashi. Nothing has to change.”  
The black-haired boy stopped in his tracks. After blinking his tears away and taking a deep breath, he turned around. 

“I don’t think so, Bokuto-san. I don’t think we can go back to how it was. It’s just too painful for me to know that my feelings aren’t mutual.  
I’m so sorry that I ruined everything. But seeing you every day makes my heart break all over again. I fucked up."

“Akaashi, please don’t. It’s not your fault. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine living without you!”

Feeling the tears running down his cheeks, the second year turned around, not looking at his friend and teammate again  
Before finally walking away, he mumbled to himself, 

“I’m so sorry, Bokuto-san. But I can’t escape my feelings. And I can’t escape the way I love you.”


End file.
